Fei Long Vs. Johnny Cage
Fei Long Vs. Johnny Cage is Episode 4 of Desert Croc's DBXs. It features Fei Long from Street Fighter and Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat. Description It's time for celebrities to get deadly! Two combatants who are also movie actors fight for their lives! It's lights, camera, action and death! Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Drive-in At Night Fei Long was walking through the area, looking for any clues on S.I.N. when he heard someone call out for him. "So you're the one they call Fei Long, eh?" Fei Long turned and saw Johnny Cage walking towards. "I'm pretty sure I've seen you somewhere before..." Fei Long said to him. "Are you kidding? I'm Johnny Cage! The famous movie star! Surely, a fellow actor like yourself would know of me?" "Oh! That's right! You're the one who stars in all those terrible movies. I have no bussiness with you." "Well, you know, at least their better than yours!" Fei long was now provoked. "Are you challenging me to a fight?" "It took you long enough!" "Fine! I accept! Let's see which one of us is the better fighter!" "And the better actor!" "That's it! I will never let myself be beaten by the likes of you! Prepare yourself!" HERE WE GOOO! Fei Long and Johnny both attempted to attack each other with various punches and kicks, resulting in them trading attacks for a while. Fei Long ended this string of attacks by ducking out of the way of one of Johnny's punches and following up with a punch to the jaw. He then rapidly punched Johnny until one of the punches was caught. Johnny snapped Fei Long's arm by performing a karate chop at the joint, and then kicked him away. Fei Long skidded back and jumped forward. He tried to land a flying kick, but Johnny used a Rising Kick and knocked Fei long through the air. As he landed on the ground, he quickly got to his feet and quickly dodged a high kick from Johnny before grabbing him by the shoulders and kicking him away. Johnny flew back and hit a car. Johnny got up and saw Fei Long heading towards him. He threw some Forceballs but Fei Long was quick enough to dodge them. He kicked Johnny in the head and flung him over himself, slamming Johnny into the ground. Fei Long was about to do more damage but Johnny acted fast and performed a sweep kick, knocking Fei Long of of his feet, allowing for Johnny to safely get up. As Fei Long rose from the ground, Johnny used a Shadow Kick to send him flying back. Fei Long tumbled across the ground but eventually stopped moving. Johnny ran forward to see if he was down for good, but stopped as he saw him get to his feet again. Johnny performed another Shadow Kick, but it was caught by Fei Long, who in return, kicked Johnny hard in his other leg, causing him to go on his knees. He then performed a front flip kick. The impact sent Johnny skidding along the ground. Johnny got up once again but he wasn't going to last much longer. Fei long threw some punches but Johnny did his best to dodge all of them. He then did a split pose and pulled off a nutcracker punch. Fei Long was in a lot of pain and couldn't move. This gave Johnny the opportunity to turn him around and knock him to the ground. As Fei Long tried to get up, Johnny grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed his face into the ground. He did this over and over really fast for a while until all the skin had come off Fei Long's face and was now nothing but a fleshy mess with his skull visible. Johnny slammed his face into the ground once more, finishing him off. "Don't worry!" Johnny said. "On the bright side, you've got the perfect zombie makeup!" DBX Results Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Desert Croc Category:Fistfight Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed DBX's Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series